1973
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the year 1973. Return to FAN chronology. ---- January *2 January 1973 - The USM military command learns of the German missiles in Porto Rico and plans no immediate action. *4 January 1973 - Elbittar meets with Falcone and is assured of support for his coup plans from the USM military. *5 January 1973 - Elbittar meets with a CNA representative and is promised support from that quarter as well. *8 January 1973 - A coup d'etat in New Granada replaces the Hermión hereditary presidency with a military government under Elbittar. The CNA recognizes the new government -- the USM does not but covert Mexican military aid continues. *12 January 1973 - Scandinavian Lutheran pastor Karl Meyer-Gustavsen delivers covert aid to the Victorian resistance source. *14 January 1973 - The Scandinavian command discusses how to warn the CNA of the missiles without compromising its new intelligence source. Meanwhile, An Australian special operations infantry unit is detached for new duties in India. *15 January 1973 - Errors in Sobel's population and apportionment figures are corrected. A political discussion on vitavision touches on the state of computing in the CNA -- Governor-General Carter Monaghan has a solid lead with a month to go. *21 January 1973 - Colonel Hurley-Pugh of the British Royal Marines writes to his wife before taking part in an assault on the missile positions in Boricua. *22 January 1973 - Monaghan must revise his vitavision speech after the failure of the Boricuan intervention. *26 January 1973 - In Brooklyn City, radical historian Joan Kahn plans a trip to New Granada to search for evidence of CNA involvement in the Elbittar coup. February *4 February 1973 - Monaghan's aides advise him to demilitarize the CNA's space program. *5 February 1973 - Col. Henry Anson attends a press conference introducing the female CNA space pilots he has recruited and selected from the Air Force. *6 February 1973 - A report to the Governor-General details casualties from the assault on Boricua. *7 February 1973 - The General Computing board votes to accept major investment from Kramer Associates, driving Bild and Lee to leave the company. *8 February 1973 - Monaghan defends his record in the vitavised election debate. *14 February 1973 - In Nairobi, black lawyer Victoria Madoka is arraigned on a charge of sedition. *15 February 1973 - In the CNA national election, Monaghan's People's Coalition remains the largest party in the Grand Council but loses its majority. Meanwhile, in Victoria, Prime Minister Richard Patten worries that the Madoka case might hurt his rightist coalition in upcoming national elections. *16 February 1973 - Colonel Hurley-Pugh writes a post-action report on the assault on Boricua. In Victoria, Magistrate Ian Douglas discusses the Madoka case with an associate. *18 February 1973 - In Victoria, Victoria Madoka has tea with a white Liberal supporter. *24 February 1973 - The first ballot for CNA Governor-General is deadlocked. *25 February 1973 - Monaghan is reelected Governor-General on the second ballot with support from a faction of the Peace and Justice Party led by Levine. *26 February 1973 - Antonio Marques, a recent immigrant to Victoria, resents his poor job prospects. March *1 March 1973 - The National Renewal government of Britain announces a program of military training for the CNA in conjunction with Australia. *3 March 1973 - VNC activists plan a demonstration in Nairobi. *4 March 1973 - Victoria Madoka's mother suggests she abandon her cause. *5 March 1973 - Joan Kahn appears on "Closing Time with Walt MacAnuff" to promote her Kronmiller book. *15 March 1973 - Guests on Walt McAnuff's vitavision program include VNC activist Christian Mwai and Mexican musician Juan Bailleres. *16 March 1973 - An Irish serjeant writes to his wife about the CNA soldiers he has been assigned to train. *19 March 1973 - The New York Herald reports that North American Motors has pulled its advertising from the NCCC network after Mwai's appearance on "Closing Time". Meanwhile, the North American, Mexican, and German foreign ministers meet in Boricua with Jeffersonista officials to discuss release of CNA prisoners from the intervention. Meanwhile, Victorian Prime Minister Patten discusses the Madoka case in Parliament. *20 March 1973 - Patten calls a general election for 17 May 1973. *23 March 1973 -- Two British officers share their irritation with the CNA army, particularly its aristocratic officer corps. April *4 April 1973 - An anti-government demonstration in Victoria leads to massive rioting, looting, and at least 200 deaths. *5 April 1973 - The CNA ambassador to Victoria makes a muted response to the violence. *6 April 1973 - The Victorian leadership considers its response to the violence. Meanwhile, Moctezuma's personal intervention with Boricua secures the release of 1000 CNA prisoners. *9 April 1973 - In Massachusetts, Bild and Lee open their new company, Leebild Electronics. Meanwhile, Victorian shopkeeper Max Klein wonders whether the Victorian government has gone too far. *11 April 1973 - Victoria Madoka's friend Letitia Ntimana is arrested on charges of membership in the VNC. *16 April 1973 - Victoria Madoka attempts to free a detainee from the 4 April disturbances and makes private inquiries as to Letitia Ntimana's whereabouts. *19 April 1973 - Antonio Marques is recruited by the racist Conservative Party of Victoria. *22 April 1973 - Victoria Madoka rebukes Letitia's employer, who allowed her to be arrested without protest. *27 April 1973 - Victorian journalist Anand Rajaram returns from coverage of unrest in Mombasa to cover Victoria Madoka's trial. *30 April 1973 - Victoria Madoka's sedition trial begins. May *1 May 1973 - Victoria Madoka offers Rajaram exclusive access to her story in return for help finding Letitia. It has taken two days to select a jury in her trial, which includes Max Klein and Mrs. Antonio Marques. *2 May 1973 - Opening statements are made in the Madoka trial. Later, magistrate Ian Douglas discusses the case with a colleague. *3 May 1973 - The British and CNA ambassadors to Victoria discuss whether that country might return to the British sphere of influence from the German. Meanwhile, Rajaram arranges for Victoria Madoka to visit Letitia in prison, where she learns a secret. * 4 May 1973 - Victoria Madoka gives Rajaram film of the horrible conditions in Letitia's prison. As her trial continues, she is questioned by the jury about her goals for Victoria, and those of the VNC. *5 May 1973 - Antonio Marques urges his wife to ensure Victoria Madoka's conviction. *6 May 1973 - Under cross-examination by Conservative prosecutor Harry Keller, Victoria Madoka reveals her secret to Keller's great embarassment. *8 May 1973 - Victoria United Party leaders discuss the political implications of Keller's scandal. Jury deliberation begins in the trial. *9 May 1973 - In a compromise, the jury finds Victoria Madoka guilty but recommends no punishment. Douglas must sentence her on 16 May, the day before the election. *10 May 1973 - In a speech to a pro-British group, Patten announces the planned admission of Victoria at an associate member of the United Empire. *12 May 1973 - Antonio and Maria Marques attend Anglican services in Nairobi. *14 May 1973: Victoria Madoka appears at a court hearing on Letitia Ntimana's detention. *15 May 1973 - In northern Manitoba, the CNA recovers film dropped to earth from a spy satellite. *16 May 1973 - Following the jury's recommendation, Douglas sentences Victoria Madoka to time served plus a fine. *17 May 1973 - The Victorian national election leaves the Parliament deadlocked between liberal and conservative blocs, with an elderly independent holding the balance of power. Meanwhile, the CNA publicly launches a suborbital rocket containing an ape. The Sterling family observe the launch; spies Phil and Astrid Jackson attempt to observe the capsule recovery. *24 May 1973 - Patten decides to form a minority government, nominally supporting the racialist Conservative party social program but knowing it lacks the votes to succeed. June *7 June 1973 - Anna DiMaggio and Bobby Contreras celebrate Anna's bar exams in San Francisco. Anna reflects on her beta-testing of a small computer built by Bobby's student Steve Cupertino. *15 June 1973 - Robert Contreras contemplates growing evidence of a vendetta against him on the part of pro-Mercator government officials. *16 June 1973 - CNA ambassador Sir John Gilmore attends the ceremony at which Victoria officially rejoins the United Empire. *17 June 1973 - CNA space pilot Christine Lillehammer becomes the first person to orbit the earth. July *19 July 1973 - In Trieste, a Slovenian writer works on a political article. Meanwile, in Nairobi, Antonio Marques is recruited into a new Conservative paramilitary organization, the Order Guards. August *6 August 1973 - Carter Monaghan attends a Remembrance Day ceremony at Williams Pass; watching the ceremony on vitavision are Joan Kahn, Carmen Valenzuela, Terry Hennings, Frank Dana, Anna DiMaggio, and Bobby Contreras. *26 August 1973 - In Victoria, paramedic Hans Stoller ponders his status as a mixed-race illegitimate son of a German soldier. September *19 September 1973 - In the Victorian parliament, Patten addresses criticism from his conservative coalition partners. *23 September 1973 - In Montreal, medical student Carmen Valenzuela attends confession and drinks coffee. *25 September 1973 - A New Orleans newspaper profiles University of New Orleans student Ferdinand Hohenzollern. October *8 October 1973 - In Victoria, journalist Anand Rajaram successfully repels a street attack by Order Guards. *9 October 1973 - In Puerto Hancock, Anna files suit to block the seizure of Robert's California subsidiary by the Customs Service. Pomona Calculators is shipping many kit-built computers within the USM. *14 October 1973 - Colonel Elbittar visits Ferdinand Hohenzollern in New Orleans to offer him the throne of the newly-created Kingdom of New Granada. November *13 November 1973 - Mexican historian Frank Dana writes to a colleague for help with a citation. *16 November 1973 - Victorian hostess Caroline Boyle meets Marques, now a rising star in the Order Guards and the Conservatives. *25 November 1973 - North American historian John Dickinson Pez responds to Dana's query. December *December 1973 - Kramer Associates president Carl Salazar ponders the future of his company. *13 December 1973 - Dana completes his critique of North American historian Russell Walters' analysis of the roots of Mexican militarism. *24 December 1973 - In Victoria, Victoria Madoka and Ian Douglas discuss her foster children and her possible political future. ---- Proceed to 1974. Category:FAN chronology